1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma deposition or etching method and various apparatus for depositing a thin film onto a substrate or for removal (etching) of a film from a substrate. The present invention includes the use of a new and significantly better high density plasma deposition and etching apparatus, a significantly improved magnetic means for the plasma source region and operation with a specified range of processes and gases. Applications of the present invention include the removal by etching of a layer from a surface, the removal by sputtering of a layer from a surface, or the deposition of a layer onto a surface.
2. Related Art